fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben
''' ''Benjamin Kirby Tennyson'', or '''Ben is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, now a friend to his former enemy Kevin and a cousin of Gwen Tennyson. Ben was a average ten-year old kid, until he accidently found the Omnitrix, an exceedingly strong and powerful alien watch-like device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. With the powers of the Omnitrix he began to fight crimials around the world, and also happened to attract alien threats. Ben evenually took off the watch and resumed the life of a normal kid. Five years later, after his grandfather had gone missing invesigating an alien plot to destory Earth, Ben made the hard decision to put back on the Onmitrix and finish the invesigation his grandfather had started. As of episode 46 of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben destroyed the Omnitrix which was on the wrist of Vilgax at the time. Ben then took the Ultimatrix which was in the possesion of Albedo, an alien device that allows him to transform into any various over 63 accessible sets of aliens found across the galaxy and with a total set of at least 1,000,910 aliens and with incredible ability to evolve the aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilites that are more powerful. FusionFall Arrival of Fuse In FusionFall, After the first Terrafusers landed on earth, 10 year old Ben (as Four Arms) teamed u p with Dexter to defend Foster's Home, Mac, and Bloo from the Fusion Spawn invaders. With the help of Professor Utonium, Dexter developed plans for an Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo. Mojo's lair was raided by a team consisting of Ben, Numbuh Two, Bubbles, and Blossom. Ben was able to bypass Mojo's security system as the Galvanic Mechomorph he called "Upgrade." Despite a Fusion Spawn attack, that part was recovered without a hitch, since Mojo and his minions had abandoned the lair in their attempt to conquer Planet Fusion. Ben (once again as Fourarms) then helped defend Dexter's ship against the Fusion Spawns in order to buy him and Professor Utonium time to fire the cannon. However, due to a miscalculation by Mandark, the cannon fire was too late to stop the Terafusers from summoning Planet Fusion and its army to Earth. War Against Fuse The Future In the future, Ben and Numbuh Five help combat the Fusion Spawns at the Battle of Tech Square. They find the hero/heroine in the middle of the battlefield as he/she wakes up from Dee Dee's meddling with Dexter's time travel experiment. He and Numbuh 5 teach the Hero/Heroine about basic combat when they run into some Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus. They leave to help out the other characters fighting in the battle while the hero goes to help out Numbuh 2. After the Tech Square battle it is unknown what happened to Ben, thus, he is presumed dead. But might be alive since his aliens are at the Birthday Bash in the Future (they would have dissapeared if the Omnitrix was destroyed along with Ben at Tech Square). The Past In the past, Ben is in Offworld Plaza, serving as one of the four guides that players can choose to work for. He is constantly lending a hand in the fight against Fuse and his minions, whether he is fighting, helping his Grandpa Max create his satellite to survey Planet Fusion, or cleaning up the Space Port in order to take the war directly to the Planet. He is also unaware of Princess's crush on him who thinks he's "dreamy", although her attempts to get Ben to notice her proved unsuccessful. Omnitrix Problem Ben is having more problems than usual with the Omnitrix, which started acting strange as soon as Planet Fusion appeared. This can be seen in the Fusionfall trailer, with Ben running away from a Horror King, while trying to turn into one of his aliens, only to be rescued by a passing hero on a zipline. With a basic understanding of how the Omnitrix works, Dexter helps to keep the Omnitrix stable when it starts to go haywire. When Ben is able to use the Omnitrix, Fusion Gwen always appears to steal a piece from his alien hero forms, such as a talon from Jetray, fur from Spidermonkey, a stone from Chromastone, or a swamp root from Swampfire, presumably in order to create Fusion versions of them. Later it was shown Fuse had also stolen a scale from Humongousaur, and had earlier acquired a barbell from Four Arms. It is revealed by Paradox that Vilgax is the one who figured out how to disrupt Ben's Omnitrix (with the unintentional assistance of the hero/heroine) by somehow blocking the Omnitrix's signal from Primus. Together with Paradox, Azmuth, and the Ben 10 crew, the hero/heroine will try to get Ben's Omnitrix (Ultimatrix) back to normal. Alliance To better combat the invasion, Ben has made uneasy alliances with his mortal nemesis, Vilgax, his evil double Albedo, and Gwen's mortal enemy, Hex. Also, his Pyronite friend Alan, the Petrosapien warior Tetrax, Ben's girlfriend Julie, her Galvanic Mechomorph pet Ship, his alien forms-among them, the powerful Alien X and multiplying Echo Echo-the mischievious alien Megawhatt, creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix Azmuth, and the time traveler Paradox have come to help out with the war as well. Alien Abduction (Swampfire Nano Mission) After a series of robberies by Fusion Gwen, Ben believes that she is trying to make Fusion of his alien alteregos. He sends the heros to recover the stolen from the Fusion in Steam Alley. Defeating and getting the stolen alien DNA the hero returns to Ben with the samples of the aliens. After recieving the samples he sends the Chromastone Crystal, Spidermonkey Fur and Jetray Talon to Dexlabs for Nano creation. He gives the Hero one last objective: Defeat Fusion Gwen and use the Swamp Root to create a Swampfire Nano. The Hero infiltraits Fusion Gwens lair, and after defeating her it is reaveled the she doesn't have the Swamp Root. Searching more the Hero finds that Fusion Ben has the root and is working with Fusion Gwen. After a furious battle between the two the Hero defeats Fusion Ben and creates a Swampfire Nano. Nano Development Trying to make more Nanos or improve already created ones to win the war, Dexlabs and Mandark Industries create a group of Dexbots and Mandroids to get DNA samples from various heroes such as: Grandpa Max, Numbuh One, Ace, Mojo Jojo and etc. One Mandroid in City Station going by the name of Mandroid M-99 sends the hero to obtain a sample of Ben's DNA or something he treasures most to create a Nano of him. Ben is forced to give up his Sumo Slammer card in order to create his Nano. Though he says that he'll miss it he still gives it away. Ectonurite Encounter Some later Ben becomes increasingly concern that the Planet Anur Phaetos (the homeworld of his Ectonurite alien transformation Ghostfreak) may be in league with Fuse in the plot to control Earth. Ben sends the Heros to talk to Vilgax about Ben's theory. Vilgax refuses to talk unless the Hero can obtain a DNA sample of the local Fusion monsters in the area. Ben divises a plan to get a DNA sample of the Fusion monsters, but use the Omnitrix to render it inert stating that Vilgax will never know. The hero ventures into the skypad infected zone and gets a sample of the Sawbreaker. Successful in his/her mission the Hero returns to Ben and gives the sample to Vilgax thus Vilgax tells what he knows. After this he sends the Heros to Galaxy Garden after recieving information from Max that there is a Plumber stationed there that has a device the can detect any Ectonurite that try to enter the Earth atmoshpere. Again the Hero ventures to Galaxy Garde to talk to Plumber Nathan. Once after talking to him he saids that he has what Max needs. But it is unfortunately it is trapped in the infected zone. Going in after it the Heros return with the ASD to Ben now needing it to be set up. Into the Chimerian As the hero sucessfully freed Chromastone and Echo Echo from Vilgax's claws. Ben discovers another alien signal coming from Vilgax's ship. This time, Ben has chosen to come along with the hero to help rescue the last alien. He guides as Echo Echo the hero as Kevin and Gwen handle Vilgax's security measures and maintaining portals and platforms, etc. The two then split up to cover more ground (as Echo Echo can multiply himself). As the hero looks elsewhere he/she finds that Vilgax has come up with a way to activate his bioids without the Omnitrix. The hero uses his/her's NanoCom to take readings of the bioids and defeats a few. The hero meets up with Ben at a waypoint and the two once again split. Ben explains that Vilgax is somehow hijacking the signal that the Omitrix receives from Primus with a receiver device of some sort. The hero gets a receiver from the bioid Echo Echoes and gives it to Ben. Now that Ben and the heroine have the receiver, Kevin thinks that he can disrupt the signal remotely using Ben's Omnitrix. Lastly, the heroine frees Ultimate Swampfire from his holding tub. The two regroup back on Ship. With Ultimate Swampfire back, Ben says that he'll pretty soon I'll be back in business. A New Beginning After a series of warning messages from time portals all over and the hero coming back with the blueprints for Nano, Dexter decides to take action quickly and stop Fuse's invasion before it advances. DexLabs with the help of the Plumber and Providence create a training courses to help upcoming heroes train to fight Fuse. Ben and a handful of other heroes join the project. Ben has taken the task to help first level newcomers adjust to a life of fighting Fuse in the Null Void training area. He teachs the cadets about the basic things such as, Resurrect 'Em and fighting Fusion monsters. After the recruit completes a series of task Ben believes that he/she is ready to fight a Fusion boss. With the help of the Dexlabs, the Plumbers, and Providence they have managed to capture Fusion Finn who has been lerking around area and attacking heroes. The recruit is sent to defeat him and create a Finn Nano. After the success of defeating Fusion Finn, Ben sends the recruit to the Providence Petting zoo for further training. Defender Amp Fuse (AmpFibian Nano) Sometime later in the war, Fuse has manage to rob DexLabs and steal there sample of the AmpFibian DNA they were using to create a Nano of the alien. Professor Paradox take the choice to track down and find the dNA, before Fuse is able to create an AmpFibian Fusion form. His efforts are in vain and before he is able to stop Fuse he already creates a Fusion AmpFibian. Though he is relentless to let it escape and cause terror on to other areas of the world. The Fusion AmpFibian is defeated and the hero creates an AmpFibian Nano. Let Me Tell You Something About Rath! (Rath Nano) Somehow Albedo is able to find an Appoplexian (similar to Ben's alien Rath) and set it loose on Mojo's Volcano. A Furious Mojo Jojo blames Ben for the attacks on his volcano. Grandpa Max not believing the claims send the hero to investigate. Not being allowed enterance into the volcano Max decides to find another way, thus a Rath Fan club gathering insues and is a convenient to get into the volcano the look further into the stuation. The hero talks to the Rath Fan Club President who sends him/her over to Rath Fan #23. Rath Fan #23 sends him to defeat Spawn Simian for his stolen entry tickets. With sucess the hero infiltraits the volcano and finds out Albedo is behind the plot to frame Ben. The hero makes quick work of him and clears Bens name and creates a Rath Nano. Ben's Car '''DX Ma rk 10: '''The DX Mark 10 in Ben's car in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It made it's first appearance in the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm as a relucant gift from Kevin. In the game, it can be seen next to Kevin's car on Mt. Neverest Trivia * Ben is unique as he is the only Guide with more than one Nano of himself. Though his standard human form is not an available nano, six of his aliens are. * Interestingly, all of his Nanos are Cosmix, though Rath is a Blastons. * After the events of "Space Port Pickups" it was said that a Nano of his 15-year old self is in development. * Originally, Ben 10 was going to be 10 years old. However, with the release and popularity of Alien Force, the developers replaced him with his 15 year-old self. Swampfire and Humungosaur Nanos were originally Ghostfreak and Upgrade. However, they were replaced as well. There was not enough time to replace Fourarms. Further more, the younger version of Ben (and therefore, the younger Ben's aliens) were in the comic. *A Nano of young Ben was planned to be released around the time of the academy update before the game's release, but due to the replacement of young Ben, he was scrapped. * A plush found in the Ice King's castle is of a Waybig Nano. * Like the Scotsman, Professor Utonium, and Courage, Ben's Fusion is fought twice in the same area (Offworld Plaza) though unlike the other three, the real Ben is also located in the same area. * Alien X is the only Ben 10 Nano that can be received with a code. * Ben, Finn, and Bubbles are the only characters whose fusion counterpart gives out 2 nanos; Alien X and Swampfire. * He is one of the NPCs to give out two Nano missions. The other three are Dexter, Lance, and Grandpa Max. * In-game, Ben doesn't wear the Ultimatrix or new Omnitrix, despite both series starting and ending after FusionFall's release. Category:Humans Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Guides Category:Leaders Category:Heroes